Super(model) Love!
by affecctions
Summary: Model!verse GoM. Teiko corps had launched a batch of 'Generation of Miracles' models, who have overshadowed all the other models in Japan, including their 4 predecessors, the 'Uncrowned Kings'. After this temporary fame and attention, the 6 of them split up, only to receive a mysterious invitation to join Kiseki entertainment instead. What will modelling in Kiseki be like?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!;) so. I came up with this plot thing and yeah I hope you guys like it!:)) haha idk but I think this chapter is kinda like an intro to the setting.. I guess? Sorry I'm quite new to this writing fanfic idea, I read alot (knb is my life, sorta) but I never really got the chance to write so yeah. HELL YEAH ON WITH THE STORY:3

xx

Modelling in Japan had soon grown to be a dull relentless job. The poses were all the same. The clothes and ideas and concepts all revolved on the same axes. Viewers and consumers wanted something different. Something fresh. A concept that was sexy and cool and refreshing and unordinary. That was what those incessant model-churning factories had failed to deliver.

Teiko Corporations were one of the more pioneering elite groups, known for most successful models to have originated from, due to their keen eye in talent scouting and spotting. They were renowned for producing models of all types and soon after letting them go and venture into more mature companies to further develop and hone their skills.

Like wise, when the Uncrowned Kings got their debut, it was quite a success for Teiko. But their success was short lived, as the Generation of Miracles (the next batch produced) soon overshadowed them. They were equal, just that fate got their timing quite wrong.

After this whole façade, the GoM split, and each headed for a different company that suited their style. In a way, it was like getting promoted from middle school to high school.

Subsequently, two of the Uncrowned went to America to further persue their new found passions in the world of modelling, and returned as an emminent make-up artist and a wardrobe consultant. Another went to pursue photography, and was known for his Heaven, Earth and Oblivion shots, and now a rising star in the world of photographers. The last went on to heighten his sharp eyes (also dubbed as his 'Hawk's eye') so as to become a director, alongside the other three.

The reputable four went on to recruit other members, one of the more outstanding ones a pink haired image consultant slash manager, who originated from Teiko and then went on to Touou. They soon formed the Kiseki Entertainment, a group on the rise for how their ideas and concepts in photo shoots were a vast contrast to the general public and their ideas were selling- just that their models weren't that noticed in the scene.

Kiseki needed faces that everyone knew to promote their newfound company. What else than the Generation of Miracles? They were young. Vibrant and colourful and full of flexibility that they could implement on. And thus, they set out to find (hunt down, actually) their kouhai.

(with little effort from their resourceful manager, of course!)

[Oldest to youngest]

Kise Ryouta

Height: 189 cm

Weight: 77 kg

Birthday: 18 June

Fragrance: a little floral, but mostly like honey or burnt vanilla sugar

Image: flower boy, pretty boy, gentlemanly

From: Teiko Corporations

Working for: Kaijou Enterprise

Known for: ability to adapt and copy styles perfectly

Good at: versatile for all categories

Midorima Shintaro

Height: 195 cm

Weight: 79 kg

Fragrance: 7 July

Fragrance: magnolia and old books

Image: stoic, tsundere megane

From: Teiko Corporations

Working for: Shuutoku Holdings

Known for: accuracy in exemplifying/ magnifying things with delicate finger actions (taped fingers)

Good at: publicity for objects

Aomine Daiki

Height: 192 cm

Weight: 85 kg

Birthday: 31 August

Fragrance: manly deer musk and a little mint

Image: the bad boy delinquent, fierce and

From: Teiko Corporations

Working for: Touou Corporations

Known for: his killer looks and agility

Good at: versatile, mainly posing for things related to women (ahem like playboy)

Murasakibara Atsushi

Height: 208 cm

Weight: 95 kg

Birthday: 9 October

Fragrance: sweet, like bitter chocolate

Image: a particularly sadistic yet childish person despite his build

From: Teiko Corporations

Working for: Yosen Enterprise

Known for: exceptional height

Good at: contrasts, especially between small items

Akashi Seijuurou

Height: 173 cm

Weight: 64 kg

Birthday: 20 December

Fragrance: citrus, with a hint of spices

Image: the absolute, nothing he cannot do

From: Teiko Corporations

Working for: Rakuzan Associations

Known for: making everything he poses with regal (can pull of anything)

Good at: flawless

Kuroko Tetsuya

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 57 kg

Birthday: 31 January

Fragrance: vanilla and lily

Image: the one with the lack of presence

From: Teiko Corporations

Working for: Seirin Entertainment

Known for: his ability to 'disappear' into a photo

Good at: the element of surprise;

==[Mass media has often said that:

Seirin is made of onii-chans

Kaijou is made of cuties

Shuutoku is made of awesome

Yosen is made of reliable power

Rakuzan is made of gentle evil &

Touou is made of sexy]==

Takao Kazunari, head director of Kiseki, with his partner, the pretty photographer Mibuchi Reo, set to work with Momoi Satsuki in addition to send a letter to each of the Miracles.

_Modelling is no longer a recreation or still something you enjoy, is it still? Has it become boring? Has it become a dread? A dull and relentless and just a monotonous vocational routine? _

_Kiseki Corporations cannot promise you a high salary, or that you will like it here, for we are merely a small rising company; but if you are willing to join us, for a week, or even an hour, we can guarantee we will give you our best. _

_Hopefully you like it here._

_We look forward to your reply._

_Sincerely, _

_Your 'senpai', _

_The Uncrowned Kings._

Takao sighed. "But Reo-nee, they are the top models! The cream of the crop! What makes you think they will consent!"

Mibuchi merely smiled. "I have confidence in my Sei-chan. I was once from Rakuzan, after all."

A/N: so... what did you think! Should I alter it? Or is this bad I really have no idea help meeeeeee

Haha I presume you can guess who the UK are by now;) and maybe you can give me suggestions on what kind of photo shoots you'd like to see? I'll try my best to put it into words okay!:') (if I can tho haha lol)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING


	2. Chapter 2

"So. What do you all think?"

Ever the assertive charismatic leader, Akashi Seijuurou left that question hanging in the air. He had summoned the rest of his batch mates and they were residing in one of the coffee shops near Kiseki.

"Actually, I don't mind, ssu~! Modelling is fun~!" The cheerful blonde chirped.

"I've done my research, Akashi. Their company's track record is rather good, if I must say, nanodayo." Midorima answered.

"I'll follow Aka-chin wherever Aka-chin goes~" a lazy reply followed, alongside the munching of some exotic snack.

"Whatever. I'm just in for the pay and the girls."

"Aomine-kun, please refrain from being so thirsty." The little shadow responded, sipping on a vanilla milkshake. "I trust Akashi-kun's judgement."

The other miracles' responses we well received, as a smirk donned Akashi's perfect face. "Well then. We shall drop by at 2:00pm sharp." (Not like it even was a question, in the first place.)

xx

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE MIRACLES!"

"CHRIST THEY LOOK LIKE GODS"

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S REALLY THEM!"

The strong gust of the air conditioner hit them hard as they made their grand entrance through the automatic glass doors, causing their instantaneous model reactions to kick in: an effortless sweeping back of their hair, the other hand in their pocket or jacket, and donning such a tempting and sultry expression all at the same time.

Staff in Kiseki were dying of their heat and some were even suffering from a nosebleed. Their immediate responses received smirks from the group, like moths to a light. The girls began to swoon and the guys jaw-dropped. Hell, the six of them weren't Japan's top models for nothing.

In the midst of all the chaos, a small voice spoke up. "Um.. um, A-Akashi-san... I.. um- I- t-this way please," a shy stutter manage to force its way through Furihata Kouki, who was a blubbering mess because he finally got to meet his idol (Akashi sama!) and ended up messing up quite a bit. But eventually, the elated editor managed to guide the 6 of them to a studio within the building, away from all the hullabaloo and chaos outside.

"After you," Furihata politely bowed, after managing to guide them into a meandering detour to get to their location, holding the door for them.  
He recieved a small thanks from Kuroko only, ever the polite and proper shadow of the team.  
Being treated like royalty, they had obtained a rather good impression of this company. (Meanwhile, Furihata's inner fangirl was crying and screaming because he got to almost touch Akashi-sama and he smelt him for God's sake)

xx

"Holy-"

Upon the entrance of the 6 Gods, the studio's incessant chatter immediately died down.

"Told you Sei-chan would come!" Mibuchi Reo winked at Takao, and the heads of the area went to greet them at once.

"Thank you for coming, you have no idea how much this means to us," Mibuchi uttered, looking straight at Akashi. He stuck out his petite hand.  
"I'm Mibuchi Reo, head photographer here. You can call me Reo-nee," Akashi shook his hand warmly. "It's been a while," the redhead replied, lips pressed into a small smile.

Upon seeing the rest of the miracles' confused faces, he added, "Sei-chan's also from Rakuzan," and then he hurried the rest of his 'Dream Team' over.

"I'm Takao Kazunari! I'm in charge of directing overall photo shoots. I was from Shuutoku, same as Shin-chan over there," he gushed, offering Midorima a flirtatious wink. Before Midorima could start to scold Takao for such an awful nickname, another pretty boy with a bang covering one eye stepped up.  
"I'm Himuro Tatsuya, a make-up artist, from Yosen! Kagami here is my half brother." He pointed over at the crimson haired man next to him.

"Sup. Kagami Taiga, wardrobe, Seirin." He said curtly, not liking to be put in the spotlight.

"Long time no see, Dai-chan! I'm Momoi Satsuki, image consultant, from Touou!" She happily announced.  
"Oh, and in case you didn't know, the adorable guy that brought you guys in is Furihata Kouki! He's our head editor, and he got really shy just now because he saw Akashi-san, and he even has a shri-" The loud mouthed pinkette got shut up as Furihata made it just in time from sprinting from the door to clamp her mouth shut, blushing madly.

"Momoi-chan, i-it-it's embarrassing.." he murmured, not letting go of his hand over her mouth.

"Ah, Furi, don't be shy, Sei-chan's really nice you know," the comment sparked Furihata's face to turn even redder, mimicking Akashi's hair.

"Come here, Kouki."

Furihata was stunned. Did Akashi Seijuurou just call- THE Akashi Seijuurou- call his first name- he just - did he actually- what was even-

As if in a trance, Furihata walked towards him, as if it were a dream. All he saw was: His gorgeous heterochromatic eyes, fiery hair, wonderful smell-

And then it happened.

"It's better to smell from the source, isn't it?" Akashi was holding him. HOLDING. He could feel his dominant aura his warmth, his radiance-  
"You're so adorable, Kouki. I'm honoured that you have a shrine for me."

'OH MY GOD' was all poor Furihata could think of at the spur of the moment, before a purposeful cough cut through their surreal sphere where they only had eyes for each other.

"Ahem. If you're done with that, Sei-chan, may we proceed?"

"My apologies. I got carried away with your adorable colleague." Akashi walked over to the table where they were going to commence their 'mass meeting' on discussing their concepts and all for the subsequent trial shoots. Furihata just stood there, feeling faint. Too many feels for a day.

But this was only day one.

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Measurements were made and make up was used. The Miracles were currently under another test trial shoot to promote cookies. Yes, cookies. One of Momoi's girlfriends had recently decided to open up a bakery, somewhat like Famous Amos, an up and coming nascent business that showed lots of potential.

They had sent 6 cookie samples, and it was decided that each of the miracles would advertise for 1 flavour. However... That seemed too mainstream, didn't it?

"Hence we have decided to have a everyone x Tetsu-kun 6-shot collection!" Momoi squealed excitedly, major fangirl mode on. "Ah, and I think Kagami-kun has arranged high school uniforms for all of you," the pinkette said dreamily.

By now, everyone had registered the fact that 'Tetsu-kun' was Momoi's ultimate bias, and nevertheless still voiced their opinions.

"Eh?! But- but Kuroko-cchi-"

"High school?! The hell?!"

"May I know how come we're all sharing Tetsuya?"

"Momo-chin, I want the cookies~"

"Stop making such a fuss, nanodayo. This is our job, no matter how bizarre."

"... Will I even get noticed?"

xx

"There. It fits you perfectly! I especially altered it for you, you know," Kagami told Kuroko in one of the dressing rooms, a childish grin adorning his face, presenting the satisfaction of having accomplished sonething he had a passion for.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." The smaller blunette monotonously replied, fighting a small smile from appearing on his face. He was rather fond of Kagami, and likewise Kagami rather enjoyed the shadow's calming presence, which he always felt at ease with.

Their friendship had blossomed rather abruptly, the first time they hit off was when during one of their trials Kagami had faced the problem of finding clothes to make the lithe shadow stand out. He welcomed this challenge, though, and was really proud when he finally managed to create something for Kuroko to don flawlessly.

To him, Kuroko was something else. He was a friend, an advisor, someone whom he could pour out his sorrows to without having to worry if his secrets would get divulged. On the contrary, to Kuroko, Kagami was more than an image consultant, but more of a brother, someone whom he could rely on, depend on, someone he hoped could protect him (forever and ever).

Kagami had always liked Kuroko since first sight (Kuroko was ethereal, gentle, and something else altogether,) but was always too shy to make the first move. Like Aomine, their characters were rather similar: Fierce, dominant, and ever the denser, unwilling to make to first move for fear of rejection. It would be a miracle (no pun intended) if the two of them weren't good friends by now.

However, the four of them were just like a love square. Kise liked Aomine, but was fathomed that AoKuro or AoKaga was real. Aomine thought KiKuro was real. Kagami imagined Aokuro or KiKuro to be true, since they were together since the start, and yet Kuroko saw through the AoKise bit, but wondered if AoKaga existed, as they were almost the same. They harboured their doubts and reservations, but neither party wanted to spoil the other's chances amongst one another, be it by accident or not.

Therefore, with a good reputation to uphold, the four still continued to do those little things for each other, sometimes in the dark, secretly, other times in the open, but with a 'legit' or valid reason to justify their affectionate actions and acting like nothing had ever happened.

[But 'just friends' never looked at each other like that.]

They consulted each other in private on what the other would like, for fear of embarrassment, and inferiority. However, the dense foursome all sincerely hoped for each other to find their one true love (even though they were already within reach) and their other halves to spend the rest of their lives with.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko murmured, hands outstretched, in the midst of Kagami's train of thought.

"Hah? It fits, I don't need to measure anything else," Kagami blurted, wondering what the bluenette wanted.

"Kagami-kun, " Kuroko repeated, but this time there was a slight attempt of variation in his tone, (courtesy of Kise, ) that somewhat sounded like Kise when he wanted Aomine's attention and used that voice (in between a whine and a pout) to call him. The tips of Kagami's ears started to turn red, at the thought of Kuroko being so coy. He turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"If Kagami-kun doesn't get it, I shall have to take the initiative." The bluenette murmured, and still with arms outstretched, went over to give his Kagami a hug. Inhaling his manly scent, Kuroko smiled into Kagami's chest. Nobody would see, right?

Kagami's eyes widened for the fraction of a moment, before he awkwardly put his hands around Kuroko's waist, reciprocating albeit a little too stiffen.

"Thank you for your effort, Kagami-kun, I really appreciate it." The bluenette teased even further, and he honestly meant it, even though he knew this would spike the redhead's heart rate higher.

"Aha, you're, um, you're welcome?" Kagami haphazardly replied, unsure of how to respond from his crush's open display of affection (actually not really open, since only the 2 of them were in that room), which he found excruciatingly adorable, making his face turn the same shade as his hair.

"I know Kagami-kun likes gentle girls, I read that in one of your old interviews, so..." Kuroko said, releasing his hold and stepping back to give Kagami-kun a small shy smile he never really showed anybody else besides his family. Those baby blue orbs seemed to be smiling as well, meeting surprised crimson orbs.

Kagami's jaw dropped. Never had he seen something so beautiful and delicate and gorgeous as Kuroko Tetsuya-

"See you, Kagami-kun, I have a photo shoot to go to," and the shadow promptly retreated, disappearing and vanishing into thin air. Kagami still stood there in shock, a huge blubbering mess. And wait... Was it his eyes or did Kuroko just seductively wink at him before disappearing!?

xx

"It's a wrap!"

Given their high efficiency, the photo shoot was done in less than a day. Being the high achievers that they were, flavors and pairing poses were managed without difficulty. They were all in light blue shirts with a muted yellow knitted vest worn outside or a muted yellow blazer. They also donned a chocolate brown tie along with the shirt, a stereotypical japanese high school uniform. Since there were 6 flavours and only 5 pairs with Kuroko, Momoi volunteered (as tribute) to be another side pairing.

Kuroko was feeling particularly happy, although his face refused to show it. He felt something bubbling and fluttering inside of him, and he felt like sunshine and rainbows. Was this... Because of Kagami-kun? He asked himself, only to obtain a faint red hue on his cheeks at that bemused thought. He shrugged it off. There's no way he would like someone like me, though... I don't even exist in most people's eyes, his heart noted a little crestfallenly.

"No! Focus, work is mote important!" His inner voice chided, and Kuroko nodded to himself. But out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Kagami peeking at the shoot in one of the nooks and cranies of the studio.

xx

Each poster had a pair of Kuroko and another Miracle or Momoi, with its advertising cookies in a brown paper bag, a traditional way of storing sweets, making it another unique and attractive attribute of the bakery.

[Backgrounds for the photo are used to fit their hair colour & all the shots are half body xx]

Orange Chocolate

"Bittersweet like me;"

Akashi was embracing Kuroko with his left hand, a genuine smile written across his face, warm, inviting, lips almost touching and Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck; Akashi's right hand was caressing Kuroko's tender cheek, while a cookie grasped in between the index and third finger of the bluenette's right hand, angled to show the camera. Kuroko was leaning slightly backwards, making it seem like they were dancing, and Akashi was breaking his fall. Those powder blue orbs were closed, happy, content.

White Chocolate

"Sweet like me;"

Kise carried Kuroko bridal style, a cookie snapped into two, halved between the two of them, plump pinkish lips biting on the crumbling treat. Two of them had equally fair complexions, and matching skin tones, thus making their sparkling eyes stand out. Beguiling baby blue eyes peered wonderingly into those warm honeyed orbs, filled with mystery and tingling with excitement.

Dark Chocolate

"Bitter like me;"

Aomine was catching a leaning Kuroko, a devious smirk plastered onto his handsome tan face, a dark cookie gripped predatory in his teeth, like he meant to feed Tetsu (if not by will, by force). Kuroko looked a little startled at Aomine's 'advances', but their skin tones contrasted, despite them being different shades of blue.

Pistachio

"Delicious like me;"

Midorima held a cookie in his taped fingers, closing his eyes and showing his long verdant lashes. He was feeding a pistachio cookie to a hungry looking Kuroko, whose lips were slightly parted, like a small child finally coaxed to eat.

Butterscotch

"Delightful like me;"

Murasakibara had his head resting on Kuroko's soft blue tufts of hair. Kuroko's back was facing the purple giant, and the azure eyes peered at the childish giant as he tried to look behind and feed the violet haired man, who draped his long limbs over the blunette lazily.

Butter

"Lovely like me;"

Momoi fed her long awaited Tetsu-kun, surprised bright blue eyes gazed back into lively pink eyes. Supple, light pink feminine lips held onto the heart shaped butter biscuit, with Momoi using an index finger as if to tell Tetsu-kun to accept her biscuit, and she wouldn't take no as an answer. She smiled fondly at Kuroko, and his eyes seemed to soften. Their bond was special- like a younger brother and older sister.

Although they'd never say it, jealousy and envy hung thick in the air, with all of them pining for one another- but they wouldn't tell. Yet.

xx

This was the outcome for that fateful shoot, and it would obviously start raking in lots of business for said bakery. Also, since news that the Miracles had jumped to Teiko had leaked out, and thus they started to implement 6 intricate mail boxes outside, where fans could leave messges and gifts for their idols, and there was another 'suggestions box' where people could write in what they wanted to see, and Teiko would try to cater to their whims and fancies. (This very much made Teiko stand out more, in addition to the fact that these 6 models were very much the top faces in Japan;)

Teiko had done it again- they were different. They made miracles with Miracles.

xx

A/n: Thank you so much for reading hehe yay I love you all:')


End file.
